User talk:Revil-Nunor
Adminship Heya Revil-Nunor. If you're interested in having admin/sysop powers then I can certainly see no reason to refuse. Having an active admin who actually plays the game can only be a benefit to the Wikia, and you've certainly contributed enough. You're right in saying that it's fairly pointless trying for a community vote, so unless you've had a sudden change of mind I'll be happy to grant your admin privileges. :) In addition to granting you admin rights I was also looking to promote Gravestorm as well. They've also made a lot of good contributions to the Wikia, and I think that having the two of your as admins would work out well for the Wikia (assuming of course that he accepts). Oh, and the Frigost category seems fine to me. Galrauch (talk) 01:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Alright I've granted you (and Gravestorm) admin rights. If you need any help feel free to let me know, otherwise enjoy! Galrauch (talk) 01:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) What links here page Hey. When deleting/renaming a page, check the page. You can write the name you're changing there and it will show all pages in which that page is used, so you can change the name on those pages, so you don't have redirects or broken links. Gravestorm (Talk) 14:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Spam I removed the spam added here and several other places by IP address 91.197.129.74 Oscada (User talk:Oscada) 10:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Maximilian73‎‎ Alright I've changed Maximilian73‎‎ to auto-patrolled. Hopefully that makes patrolling the Wikia a little easier now. :P Galrauch (talk) 20:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Rename file request Please and thank you :)? --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 17:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : Sorted. : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you! --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Another one if either you or gravestorm would be so kind. Gracias :p --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey. I was trying to add a new quest page for one of the crimson dofus quests however it wouldn't let me publish it. I am curious as to why. I keep getting this message: This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Prevent non autoconfirmed users from adding external links to articles Not sure exactly what it means but I didnt have any external links in it. Bopp (talk) 07:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) : When you register, you also have to confirm your email, so that you get more privileges, try doing that because I think it doesn't let you use brackets as links to other pages. : Gravestorm (Talk) 16:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Crimson Dofus Guide Hello, first of all I appreciate your message, thank you very much :) I wanted to ask something, I was working on this subject about "crimson dofus quest", trying to translate it from a french guide so people could easily do the quest... But I gave a break and now I don't know how I am going or what to do in this article... Could you have a look and turn back to me? Thank you very much already, have a nice day ! PS: here is the article: http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Dofus_Guide Ryladen (talk) 23:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Bontarian Intercity-Express Potion Hiyo Revil, The Bontarian Intercity-Express Potion recipe is not yet updated on the http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Alchemist/Recipes page. I don't know if that's the only incorrect recipe there, but I just wanted to let someone that could change it know, because it won't let me do it. Have a good day. Ouest (talk) 06:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Formatting Issues Hey Revil I'm having some formatting issues on the Eliotrope page, for some reason the Class set etc categories keep forming into a table with the spells, could you take a look?Foggernaut (talk) 18:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Foggernaut Hey Revil, the Eliotrope page seems to be playing up, I'm trying to change the Neutral_(spell) to Neutral and same for healing but it doesn't seem to be letting me, was wondering if you could fix it for me. : Give it a try now. Neutral links to the Eliotrope spell by my browser and Healing links to a dead page. Revil-Nunor 22:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Perfect, just adding the Healing_(spell) now, and then finishing off the other eliotrope spells. Thanks. Foggernaut (talk) 22:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Revil I can't seem to change the Focus link on the Eliotrope class to the Focus_(spell) link, mind doing it for me?Foggernaut (talk) 05:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : It should work properly now. Revil-Nunor 06:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Obsidemon Set Heya Revil. So I recently joined this dofus wikia business that's going on and I think you noticed the mess I made in the obsidemon set page. My question is how can I actually add items in the dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Obsidemon_Set page under the "Crafting" section as it is outdated. I tried using the source code yesterday (I think?...) but I had no idea how to link the resources onto the table. So any sort of help would be appreciated I guess, thanks in advance. Ultimate-Sensation (talk) 05:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate-Sensation Congratz Hey Revil-Nunor, I saw your promotion and your activity here (probably i'm too late to say that haha), congratz, I never got this admin job (maybe for my time or for never asked) BTW, welcome (late again? hahaha) RoxShadow (talk) 08:23, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hi, I thought I would introduce myself as I intend to start contributing to the dofus wiki page ^^ Saiftey (talk) 17:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) on dofus.com page for monsters it shows an "s" at the end of the ecosystem/breed i.e. http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg/encyclopedia/monsters/4108-pliplop Incarnam Monsters (with the s at the end) but on all the wiki pages for monsters it doesnt show the S - whats the deal? should we update all wiki pages for monsters and include an S at the end of the breed/ecosystem as shown in dofus.com? Saiftey (talk) 15:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Remind Me Hey you told me something on the chat the other day but I couldn't check for some reason.. what was it? Saiftey (talk) 11:15, August 23, 2015 (UTC) : Gotta catch em all <('.'<) Saiftey (talk) 11:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Np bro :) I'll do it (when I can.. i.e. if im not online dofus at that exact moment I might skip it but that should be a rare situation and I will try inform someone else to do it) Saiftey (talk) 22:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC)